


How Natasha Won Twenty Bucks

by livingtheobsessedlife



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingtheobsessedlife/pseuds/livingtheobsessedlife
Summary: Phil finally gets to introduce his two favorite S.H.I.E.L.D teams to each other and SOME people seem to be having a little too much fun





	How Natasha Won Twenty Bucks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little, fluffy fic that I decided I had to write out after reading entirely too much fanfiction for an entire week straight. It's my first real Avengers fic, so I hope it's not too bad and you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> (The Clint/Coulson is barely there, but I'm trash for those two dudes, so please excuse me for sneaking it in there)

About a year and a half into living on the plane, Fury gave Coulson the go ahead to tell the Avengers his secret. 

He had come back from the dead (though, okay, he had never technically been dead). He was finally allowed to tell the Avengers, that he was actually still alive. It was a great day. 

When he appeared on the helicarrier where Fury and Hill had gathered the misfit band of superheroes, Coulson snuck into the room and surprised them. It wasn't exactly the wisest idea considering the room was full with a war-ravaged soldier out of his time, a mellow doctor that could turn big and green and _angry_ at any second, a billionaire genius that loved to push buttons, a couple of lifelong spies, and well… Thor, a - well, he’s a god, it’s pretty simple.

“Shouldn't you guys be off saving the world from some aliens or something?” Coulson had said from the back, previously unnoticed, leaning casually against the wall as if he came back from the dead every day of the week. Eyes settled on him which thus sprung weapons to alert and were then quickly replaced by warm, welcoming smiles. 

The Avengers welcomed him with open arms, and Coulson was pretty sure he saw a subtle tear blinked away in Stark’s eye (the genius wasn't as cold as he seemed, Phil was quickly learning).

“What the _hell_ have you been doing? Where have you been?” Clint begged, bypassing appearances and moving as close to Coulson as he liked, practically touching him from shoulder to thigh, toe to toe. 

Coulson shrugged in response, grinning magnificently, “This and That. Been living on a plane.”

Before presumably dropping off the face of the Earth, Clint and Coulson had… started something. It had been new and romantic and comfortable and the best relationship Clint had ever been in. When Coulson disappeared, he struggled with the grief for months, trapped in a hell between reality and a life without Phil. Now that he was back, however, Clint was pretty sure that they weren't going to wait very long to tell Fury and make things official. He didn't want to wait. 

“I am mighty pleased to discover that the courageous Son of Coul is not truly dead!” Thor beamed enthusiastically, his voice booming as he squeezed the proverbial living daylights out of the sharp-toned suit that covered Phil’s new scars. 

“Sir?” Steve asked, a joyful lilt to his professionalism, “Does this mean you're coming back to us?”

“We’ve got plenty of room at the tower,” Tony interrupted before Phil could properly respond, undoubtedly already readjusting blueprints and making notes on what to have JARVIS do in his mind.

Phil’s smile finally dropped, “I’m sorry, but I'm not your handler anymore. I have my own team now.”

It was like all the air had been sucked from the room, the joy of his return sucked free of its offering of bliss 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Clint grumbled, obviously touchy on the subject. 

“I’m sorry guys, I really am, but just because I died didn't mean the world stopped. We all kept moving.” All smiles had been replaced with frowns. This was not how Phil had hoped this would go. 

“Can we still visit?” Bruce piped up quietly from the corner, quietly tamping down on his emotions. 

Phil cracked a smile, “I don't think I'd be able to keep you guys away.”

For the first time, Natasha spoke, smirking, “Damn _right_ you can’t.”

*********

And so now it's been another six months and Clint and Coulson are somehow still miraculously together despite one living in a tower that doubled as a superhero frat house and the other living on a super secret spy plane. Nobody was more surprised than them that the pair, a couple of emotionally-distant spies that lived and breathed their work, had managed to make it two years without hating the other. If anything, they loved each other even more. It was weird. 

Through it all, however, Clint had somehow managed to _not_ visit Coulson on that fancy plane of his. They both desperately wanted to change that (and certain people on Coulson’s new team had expressed...interest in meeting Phil’s rumored boyfriend. They really had no idea what they had in store for themselves). 

“Guys?” Coulson hollered into the cargo hold of the plane, the ramp whirring into place behind him, “I want you guys to meet somebody!”

When Daisy stepped out, she literally _gasped_. 

Fitz followed with Simmons hot on his tail, and okay they had not expected this one bit. Coulson was standing in the middle of the cargo hold, goofiest grin of goofy grins stretched contentedly across his lips as his fingers clutched, interlaced perfectly, with Clint’s, the legendary Hawkeye.

“ _Woah_!” Daisy couldn't stop saying, “I knew you said your boyfriend was cool, but I had expected ‘nerdy cool’ not ‘Avenger’ cool! Coulson, you sly dog!”

And then she was on Clint like a puppy swarming a stranger. 

It was quite the odd sight for Ward to walk in on, Daisy with her chest pressed curiously up against an honest-to-God Avenger, her nose perked up towards the expression of the SHIELD legend that was currently standing beside his boss.

“You’re Hawkeye!” Ward chirped, trying to exalt his name as calmly as possible ( _he’s a spy for Pete’s sake, he should be better than this, not fangirling like a moron_ he berated himself) and failing miserably , “Is it true that you once pushed a car off of you with one hand?”

Clint shrugged, “I was under duress, it happens.” 

Daisy was all wide eyes and open mouthed gasps, “My dad is a _badass_!” She practically squealed, very nearly jumping up and down. 

Clint paused at that, naturally, “Did you just call me your...dad?”

And somehow Daisy’s smile got wider, “Well, AC here is basically my dad, and since you and AC obviously like each other,” Daisy gestured dramatically toward their tightly interlaced fingers, “I figure you're basically my other parent, too.”

“In a weird way that kind of makes sense.” Clint nodded appreciatively.

“I know right! _Finally_ somebody appreciates me!”

Clint was sent turning around the moment after however, as clumsy fingers had attempted to slip his quiver off his back. His weapon belonged there, its natural place, and Hawkeye wasn't a fan of strangers trying to remove it. 

“This is Fitz and Simmons,” Coulson said quickly, trying to avoid injury, “They're our resident scientists.”

“Why are they trying to take my bow?” Clint asked at a stage whisper, watching as the two nerdy, young scientists flushed deep red. 

“Sorry, Sir,” Simmons squeaked, “We wanted to see if we could enhance the targeting abilities of your arrows.”

Clint shuddered dramatically, “Did you just call me sir?” He turned to Coulson, a joke popping at his lips, “I must be getting old! They called me sir! That's what they call _you_!”

Everybody laughed and somehow Clint managed to trust the two young nerds with his beloved weapon. 

Coulson was starting to get worried that his new team had started to fall in love with his boyfriend…

After a half hour of small talk, Coulson managed to pull Clint somewhere the two of them could have privacy for awhile. Emphasis on the privacy.

********

The next time an Avenger visited Coulson, it was of more official matters, not entirely too pressing, but the plane could be valuable transportation to get from Point A to Point B, and Bruce Banner was needed in some third world country that could live off of Tony’s annual salary for _decades_. 

Thor accompanied him, a big guy necessary to accompany a certain small guy who had the potential to be a certain big (and green) guy. 

Daisy walked into the lab one day, in desperate need of one of Simmons’s infamous sandwiches, when she stopped dead in her tracks, “You're Bruce Banner.” She stated clearly, shell-shocked, “What are you doing here?”

Bruce looked shy, nothing like the big, meaty guy she had expected (and of a rather pale tone with not even a tint of green. She was a little disappointed in that). Fitz was glaring at him from his corner of the lab with all his might, displeased with the lively conversation the legendary avenger was sharing with his partner. 

“Thor and I hitched a ride with Coulson.” Bruce replied easily

“Wait,” Daisy looked like she was about to implode with excitement, “Thor is here? Like, here-here? As in, on the plane? Where I live? At this exact moment?”

Bruce nodded slowly, “Would you really expect SHIELD to leave me unattended in a pressurized container full of valuable assets in the sky that could literally explode at any minute?”

Daisy paused, “Point taken.” She said, then continued to try not to make things more awkward. 

“Daisy,” Simmons said, trying not to smile too much (God, she was such a science nerd), “Why don't you go find Thor? Maybe give him a tour?”

Daisy’s smile grew in a very Daisy-like way, as if the awkward cinch from moments earlier hadn't even happened, “I’m gonna go look for a god on our plane.” And she said it with such giddiness that Banner had to admit it would be nice to have somebody like her around the tower. 

Daisy was skirting around the central conference room when she finally found Thor, or rather he found her. 

“Hello, my gracious host!” He boomed, squirming around on a couch that was supposed to fit two people and just barely fit one of him. 

“You’re Thor!” Daisy squeaked, amazed.

The Asgardian tilted his head, examining the little hacker, before his lips broke into a broad grin, “I like you.” He stated simply, suddenly.

“W-would You like a tour?” Daisy asked, more than a little star struck.

Thor nodded enthusiastically before Daisy realized it wasn't going to work… Thor couldn't exactly maneuver about the jet, he was much too large.

“I-I’ll be right back.” She told him nervously, “ _Don't. Move._ “

Daisy figured, Coulson had gotten the two superheroes onto the plane, was most likely the one who had directed the god to the general conference area. So, he could probably tell her how she could get him moving about the cabin. 

But then, of course, when she entered Coulson’s office she found a third superhero. Only, this one was enthusiastically _making out_ with her boss. Clint had snuck onto the plane without anybody noticing and now Daisy was witnessing a scene she _never_ wanted to relive. Ever. By the time she had backed out of the room, the entire thing had hopefully already been repressed. Hopefully. She shivered at the thought. 

Ward. Ward would know how to deal with Thor. She was too afraid to ask Coulson now. Ward would have to do. 

*******

The third time the Avengers joined Coulson’s new team on the plane, it’s Steve and Tony and Thor and Bruce (because he just _loved_ having an actual scientist that he could have an actual conversation with that was about science and not beating people up). Oh, and Clint came along, too. 

Daisy most definitely did not make eye contact with Clint when he arrived, no siree she did _not_ , not after last time's unfortunate incident.

This time, when the Avengers bounded aboard, its loud and merry, and _this_ was how they had imagined the Avengers would be. Every conversation was full of bickering and compliments and vivid stories. This was how the Avengers were expected to be. 

Fitz isn't jealous anymore (but if you ask him, he'll deny he ever was- he’s an awful liar) because Tony Stark is standing in their lab, tinkering with his designs and if it was anybody else Fitz would be acting over-the-top anal about all the touching and the talking, but it's Tony Stark, the greatest engineering mind of the generation, so it's completely okay. Mostly. Well, partially okay at least. It’s definitely tolerable, alright? 

Bruce and Jemma attempt to smother their onslaught of giggles when Fitz tries to be cool and gives Tony a friendly punch in the arm that just does _not_ work. 

But it's okay because in the very next room Thor is absolutely hysterical, on the verge of asphyxiation because he physically cannot stop laughing at the way Steve and Daisy and Ward attempt to make small talk. 

“Has anybody seen Coulson or Hawkeye?” Ward asks absently after a little while, nervous lu eying Thor's unabashed hysterics. 

Both Daisy and Steve burn and avert their eyes to the floor, pushing and pushing scarring memories as far away as possible because _oh no_ they are not going to relive these things. 

Of course they notice the other's reaction, it’s not exactly subtle, and the smile they share is knowing and true and begins to suckle at some of the tension in the air. 

“Please do not ask that,” Daisy pleaded

“But-”

“Trust me, son. That is not a road you want to go investigating.” When Captain America tells you not to do something, it's a general rule that you don't do it, so Ward drops it, suspiciously eying his partner and the super soldier towering above them. 

Thor still hadn't stopped laughing hysterically and Tony and Fitz have finally started to bicker. Clint and Coulson are nowhere to be found, though nobody is particularly searching for them, too afraid of what they may walk in on. May still had not interacted with a single Avenger. She was too busy to bother with being star struck. She did, however, ask Coulson if her old friend Black Widow would be coming by for a visit any time soon. 

*******

When they all truly got together for the first time, they didn't even realize it at first. 

Things are much more somber this time, with a specific mission in mind. Clint still hovers obsessively at Coulson’s elbow, only this time he's Hawkeye, not just Clint. And Thor is cradling Mjolnir in his arms like he's trying to get his baby to rest for as long as possible (essentially, he is). 

Nobody notices when Natasha sneaks in, though nobody ever does, but Coulson is a third of the way through his briefing when either Fitz or Simmons (or both) gasps loudly, shrieking just a little bit in a freakishly high pitched sudden onslaught of sound.

Steve instinctively moves towards his shield and Tony has his hand on his wrist where a watch with an Iron Man glove is wrapped discreetly. Bruce’s eyes are squished tightly together, hopelessly avoiding the Big Guy’s temptation to escape, and Thor’s clutch on Mjolnir tightens. Clint moves instinctively closer to Coulson. The others try not to look too shocked and unprepared (but of course they’re overshadowed by the _A-freakin’-vengers_ , not sure how to respond).

“Who are you? How long have you been standing there?” Fitz chokes out as if recovering from an honest to God heart attack, clutching dramatically at his chest. 

The Avengers all simultaneously deflate a little, the threat accessed, well aware that the shadowy figure is not an imminent danger to them all. 

Steve sighs loudly, “Dammit, Natasha! What did we talk about sneaking into rooms without making your presence aware?”

“Not to do it,” Natasha smirks minutely, a slight roll in her eye, an odd look for an internationally renowned spy, her expression eerily similar to that of a teenager being berated by her father. Then she shrugs and turns definitively to Coulson. He continues his briefing seamlessly, Clint hovering just a little bit closer. 

When nobody’s looking, May slides a twenty over to Natasha.

Natasha had bet she could sneak into the briefing room without being noticed. May had been banking on the fact that yes, maybe this was the Black Widow she was betting against, but she also worked alongside a bunch of spies. They couldn’t be _that_ bad. Wrong. 

Completely _not_ worth the twenty bucks. 

Or maybe it was. It really had been much too long since May had seen Fitz freak out like that...


End file.
